powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Muscle Mass Enhancement
The power to enhance muscle mass of oneself or others. Sub-power of Muscle Manipulation. Opposite to Muscle Mass Weakening. Also Called *Hypertrophy *Muscle Amplification/Augmentation/Enhancement/Expansion/Increase *Muscle Mass Amplification/Augmentation/Expansion/Increase *Myokinetic Amplification/Augmentation/Enhancement/Expansion/Increase Capabilities The user can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of oneself and others, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina, and durability. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Endurance *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Reflexes *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength Associations * Accelerated Muscle Development * Enhanced Condition * Expandability * Limb Expansion * Muscle Manipulation * Skin Hardening * Strength Calling Limitations * May be limited to increasing the muscles of others or only themselves. * Overuse, use without proper training, or use without the proper anatomical adaptations may strain the user's body (even potentially causing damage). * Power may rapidly drain the user's stamina and lead to fatal exhaustion, after prolonged use. * May inadvertently restrict physical movement and mobility. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Items *Advertisment abs healer (Daddy's Girl) *Venom (DC Comics) *Meteor Garlic (Toriko) *Power Perfume (Fairy Tail) *Molecular muscle enhancer (Kim Possible) *Vibranium (Marvel Comics) *Mikado Arm (Xiaolin Showdown) *Baron Violent's belt (The Tick: The Animated Series) *Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures); one off Gallery NicoleW1.gif|Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) demonstrates. VilgaxRushmore.gif|Using the cybernetic implants in his arms, Vilgax (Ben 10) pumps up his arm muscles to the point where he can destroy a mountain with a single punch. Gyanza's_Muscle_Armor.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulks up his muscles to the point of becoming bulletproof. File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) increasing his muscles to the max by channeling all his ki to them. Ayon's Muscles.gif|Ayon's (Bleach) enlarging and increasing its arm's mass while using El Martillo/The Hammer. Mask's empowered form.png|Mask De Masculine (Bleach) gain a massive increase in muscles with his ability The Superstar. Meninas Muscles (Bleach).png|Meninas McAllon (Bleach) using The Power to greatly increase her muscle mass. Ichibē Hyōsube muscle flex.jpg|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) bulks up his muscles to break free of the absorbing barrier of Yhwach Blut Vene Anhaben. Fone Bone's BOOM.jpg|Fone Bone (Bone Comics) shows off. Bane 2.jpg|Bane's (DC Comics) size and strength greatly increase whenever he uses Venom. SuperGarlikJr1.png|Using Gigantification, Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone) gets a massive increase in muscle mass and size. Frieza_100%.jpg|At his 100% Power, Frieza's (Dragon Ball Z) muscles greatly expand. Goku's SSJ Pump Up.gif|While entering Super Saiyan, Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) can increase their already impressive muscles... Ascended_and_Ultra_Super_Saiyan.png|...and after attaining The Second and Third Grade Super Saiyan forms the user's muscles bulk up immensely, to the point where speed is reduced. Cell_(USSJ_equivalent).jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball) bulks up his muscles. Merged Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Distorted.jpeg|In his Light of Justice form, Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) gained a massively bulked up right arm... Vegerot_vs_Zamasu.png|...and he later bulks up even further in his rage at Vegito. Buff Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super), the first female Saiyan to demonstrate the Third Grade Super Saiyan form. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) muscle mass increases dramatically. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|Like Kale, Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan form increases his muscle mass severely. File:Master_Son_Using_Qi_Gong.png|Master Son (Gintama) using Qi Gong to manipulate his lifespan, restoring his muscles when needed. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden's (Metal Gear) cybernetic body can expand its artificial muscle. Roronoa Zoro's Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla (One Piece) .gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) uses Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla to pump up his arm muscles. Vergo Full Body Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) imbuing the muscles of his upper body with Busoshoku/Armament Haki. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki to bulk up his entire body. File:Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) using Jio-Ken to store up his chi from his youth, until he needs it later to boost his body strength. Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can enter his Gear Fourth - Boundman form by infusing his body in Busoshoku/Armament Haki and expanding his rubbery muscles. File:Trip_Conkeldurr_Bulk_Up.png|Conkeldurr (Pokémon) using Bulk Up to up its muscles, increasing offense and defense. Green Scar Hulk.jpg|With his explosive anger, The Hulk (Marvel Comics) can increase his already powerful muscles. Muscle Mass Enhancement by Reed Richards.JPG|Using his mastery of his Elasticity, Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) can bulked up his muscles for hand to hand combat. Gentlepowers.jpg|Nezhno Abidemi/Gentle (Marvel Comics) can increase the muscle-mass of his body, allowing him to drastically increase in size and strength almost instantly. Giga Mac.jpg|Little Mac (Super Smash Bros) after getting final smash to become Giga Mac. Toki's Tenryū Kokyū Hō.gif|Toki (Fist of the North Star) using Tenryū Kokyū Hō to pump up his muscles, allowing him to use his full strength. Alex Mercer Musclemass.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) uses the Musclemass power to combat a Blackwatch super-soldier. Power Perfume.gif|Using Power Perfume, Ichiya (Fairy Tail) can vastly enhance his physique to the point of bulking up his muscles and height. Suigetsu replacement.png|Through the Great Water Arm technique, Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto) can shift his own watery body fluids around to supplement his muscle mass. Kibano Arm.png|Kibano (Yu Yu Hakusho) expands his arm muscles by absorbing energy from his environment. Toguro's Muscle!!.gif|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) can increase his muscle mass to over 100%. File:Molecular_muscle_enhancer_-_Kim_Possible.PNG|''Molecular Muscle Enhancer'' (Kim Possible) Mikado Arm (Xiaolin Showdown).png|Mikado Arm (Xiaolin Showdown) can enhance the muscles in the user's arms. Metamorphia vs Shortfuse.png|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) taking on a more muscular form. Shinichi_Car.jpg|With Migi's help, Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) can enhance the muscles in his right arm enough to stop a speeding car... Migi's Pump Up!!.gif|...or bulk his arm up into a pure muscular appendage, allowing him to throw objects with enough force to pierce flesh. Mystic Muscles.png|Xander Bly (Power Rangers Mystic Force) using Mystic Muscles. KSA Macho Dedede.png|King Dedede (Kirby) 100% Percent Muscle by Mou Bu Kingdom.png|Mou Bu (Kingdom) using his Full Strength during his duel with Kan Mei. Muscle Mass Enhancement by Shin (1).png|After years of building up his upper body strength, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom)... Muscle Mass Enhancement by Shin (2).png|...can flex his muscles to instantly close up small cuts and wounds. ColossusRhodes.jpg|Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes (Transformers Animated) Alex Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) RoR Zeus-Muscles.png|Zeus (Record of Ragnarok) Ms Marvel Muscle.jpg|Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries